I'm warm with you
by Ksenia Franz
Summary: Сколько нужно детективу, чтобы усомниться в верности своих убеждений насчёт сантиментов? Всего ничего. Лишь неожиданная встреча, два года времени и женщина, с которой он почувствует себя особенным.


_Любовь бежит от тех, кто гонится за нею,_  
_А тем, кто прочь бежит, кидается на шею._  
_У. Шекспир._

Для одних суток в тот день произошло слишком много событий. Вообще, этот день был довольно странным для Шерлока. Иначе как ещё его можно назвать, если детектив упрямо решил поприсутствовать на собственных похоронах, не обращая внимания на запрет старшего брата? В обществе обычных людей, конечно, не принято приходить на свои поминки, но разве устоявшиеся нормы и правила когда-нибудь являлись весомой аргументацией для Шерлока Холмса? Определённо нет. Впрочем, именно посещение собственной могилы и стало достаточно продуктивным. И, пожалуй, стоит начать этот рассказ с самого начала, дабы в точности передать историю.  
А началось всё, как и было сказано ранее, на кладбище, после того как Джон Ватсон, сказав весьма трогательную речь, ушёл из этого нагоняющего тоску места. Всё самое удивительное начало происходить именно после этого. Ватсон не имел ко всем этим событиям ровным счётом никакого отношения. С ним как раз всё было предельно ясно: он был подавлен смертью Шерлока и наотрез отказывался верить в его предсмертные слова. Такое развитие событий было весьма предсказуемо и являлось основной из возможных четырёх версией дальнейшего развития сюжета, предвиденных Холмсом. В невероятных последующих открытиях был замешан совсем другой человек.  
Спустя три минуты после ухода Джона Ватсона к могиле единственного в мире консультирующего детектива не спеша подошла невысокая женщина. Фигуру её окутывало тёмное демисезонное пальто, лицо было скрыто за большими солнечными очками, а голову покрывал чёрный платок. Всё это не позволяло рассмотреть должным образом внешность незнакомки, однако гениальному Шерлоку Холмсу хватило трёх секунд, чтобы распознать в ней уже восемь месяцев как покойную для всех Ирэн Адлер. Сейчас в ней не было ни грамма от той мисс Адлер, которой почти удалось поставить на колени целую нацию. Сейчас она, скорее, напоминала ту женщину, которую он видел в последний раз в Карачи. В тот день она была слишком напуганной, слишком измотанной и слишком настоящей. Он до сих пор не мог удалить из своих чертогов разума тот фрагмент их встречи, когда уже после её спасения она крепко прижалась к нему и, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, начала просто плакать. Он понимал, что на фоне сильного страха у неё случился нервный срыв, который не позволял ей в тот момент контролировать эмоции. Он понимал, что ей жизненно необходима его помощь, его поддержка. Именно поэтому он почти сразу, растерявшись лишь на секунду, прижал её к себе ещё крепче и, медленно поглаживая по спине, повторял как мантру, что всё закончилось. Тогда на ней постепенно рассыпалась в прах создаваемая долгими годами кропотливой работы маска властной женщины, которая привыкла любыми средствами добиваться поставленных целей. В тот момент он понял, почему не смог разгадать её в их первую встречу. Всё было банально просто, но он выпустил из виду эту определяющую мелочь. Всё дело было в том, что она никогда не была той Доминанткой, так любившей находиться в центре политических скандалов; напротив, она всегда была именно такой ранимой и слабой, какой стояла перед ним в тот день, но весьма качественно это скрывала. Надо признать, её истинный облик ему нравился гораздо больше выдуманного. Сейчас же он видел её именно настоящую, но всё же несколько изменившуюся с их последней встречи. Сейчас никто бы не осмелился с полной уверенностью сказать, что это точно Ирэн Адлер. Впрочем, сейчас у неё было другое имя, другое место жительства и другой образ жизни. Насколько он знал, теперь её звали Эрин Картер, что приводило детектива в явное недоумение, потому что, по его мнению, смена имени не должна ограничиваться лишь переменой гласных букв, особенно когда от этой самой смены имени зависела жизнь и возможность скрываться от врагов. Однако упрямство мисс Адлер всё же было врождённым качеством и не позволяло ей сворачивать с намеченного пути. Как он узнал чуть позже, жила она на юге Парижа и держала весьма успешный парфюмерный магазинчик в двадцати минутах ходьбы от дома.  
И всё же он не ожидал увидеть её такой, какой видел сейчас. Нет, она ни в коем случае не потеряла былого изящества и элегантности. В ней по-прежнему плескалась всё та же женственность и обаятельность, которая была присуща Этой Женщине. Однако её облик сильно изменился. Ярко-алый оттенок помады сменил нежно-розовый блеск для губ, красный лак для ногтей был заменён таким востребованным для места её проживания френчем, а туфли на высоком каблуке от Кристиана Лабутена заменила обувь на плоской подошве не менее известных дизайнеров. Однако главное изменение, которое откровенно удивило Шерлока, заключалось вовсе не в этих мелочах. Заметно изменившиеся параметры её фигуры говорили о том, что мисс Адлер уже довольно длительный срок ждёт ребёнка. Изрядно округлившийся животик указывал на то, что в данном положении женщина находилась не меньше восьми месяцев, что, как невольно отметил Шерлок, соответствует времени с их последней встречи в Карачи. Однако срок беременности и не превышал тридцати шести недель, о чём свидетельствовала возможность путешествовать на длинные дистанции, так как большинство врачей на более позднем сроке запрещают подобные перемещения на любом виде транспорта. Она приехала сюда на первом же поезде: он знал это абсолютно точно. В их первую встречу он сказал, что, услышав пожарную тревогу, мать бросается спасать своё дитя, и он был прав. Неосознанные мимолётные движения её правой руки, время от времени касающейся живота, говорили о том, что она боится за своего ребёнка. Это разумно, особенно в городе, где каждый второй является её врагом, желающим расквитаться за былые грехи, но не имеющий такой возможности из-за того, что для всех она умерла. Именно из-за этой боязни она бы не отдала своё предпочтение самолёту. Единственным наиболее оптимальным вариантом остаётся поезд. Одиннадцать отправленных ею вчера сообщений на его номер красноречиво говорили, что она бы не стала ждать слишком долго и оправилась бы ранним утром в Лондон, чтобы узнать обо всём наверняка. Прибыв ровно в половину десятого утра на вокзал Сент-Панкрас, она сразу же отправилась на Бейкер-стрит, 221B, что было весьма опрометчиво с её стороны, так как она даже не подумала, как бы объясняла Джону своё внезапное воскрешение. Однако, не застав там никого, вероятно, купила первую попавшуюся газету, в которой было написано, на каком именно кладбище будет расположена могила великого Шерлока Холмса, и отправилась прямиком туда. Иначе быть не могло: если бы она сразу с вокзала поехала сюда, она бы появилась тут ровно семнадцать минут назад. Всё было элементарно просто.  
Положив на его могилу одну алую розу, она долго всматривалась в надпись на надгробном камне, не решаясь произнести ни слова. Намеренно принесла нечётное количество цветов, это Шерлок понял сразу. Она не верит… отказывается верить в то, что он умер. И ведь до последнего будет упрямиться, потому что принять это выше её сил. Он знал, что вчера довёл её до истерики своим молчанием. Знал, потому что при других обстоятельствах она бы не писала ему так, как вчера. Одиннадцать сообщений, которые приходили с периодичностью не более двух минут. Первое — было отправлено в стиле прежней Ирэн Адлер: с открытым намёком на флирт и лёгкой насмешкой, но за ним можно было увидеть тщательно скрываемую тревогу, которая не давала ей покоя.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Раз уж теперь для всего мира мы оба мертвы, может, поужинаем?_  
Он, как и прежде, не придал этому никакого значения. После прочтения сразу же отложил телефон и принялся думать о своём. Однако через полторы минуты в комнате снова раздался женский вздох, оповещающий о том, что пришло новое сообщение от того же абонента. Почему он потянулся за телефоном и прочитал его, вместо того, чтобы просто проигнорировать, он не знал. Шерлок словно придерживался какого-то священного правила, которое заставляло его читать сообщения от неё. Пусть он почти никогда и не отвечал на них, но читал всегда сразу же, как только слышал томный женский вздох. Возможно потому он и оставил этот рингтон на приходящие от Этой Женщины SMS, чтобы знать, что их нужно прочитать в первую очередь. Впрочем, это ничего не значит. Он просто читал её сообщения, и в этом не было ничего такого, что могло бы его скомпрометировать.  
Второе SMS мало отличалось от первого: в нём также присутствовал лёгкий флирт и азарт, всё те же лёгкие намёки, которые она время от времени посылала ему, но сейчас тревога была более заметна, нежели в предыдущий раз.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Ну же, мистер Холмс, я ни за что не поверю в ту чушь, которая написана про вас в газетах. Поразите девушку: поужинайте со мной._  
Тот факт, что она затронула тему его «смерти», говорил об истинной цели её разговора. Ей было неважно, согласится ли он на ужин или нет, ей было важно, чтобы он что-то ответил, дабы убедиться в том, что он жив. Ей было необходимо просто знать, что с ним всё в порядке, чтобы и дальше спокойно жить, иногда отправлять ему приглашения на ужин и совсем редко получать от него сообщения в духе: _«Слышал, что в Париже появился серийный убийца. Сомневаюсь, что ему удастся долго скрываться, но всё-таки он пока на свободе. Надеюсь, вы ещё живы, иначе мои старания в Карачи оказались бы пустой тратой времени»._ Однако он, как и в первый раз, отложил телефон на журнальный столик и пошёл на кухню, дабы заварить себе чай. Когда кипяток заполнил чашку, из комнаты послышался очередной томный вздох. Сделав небольшой глоток горячего напитка, он побрёл в сторону своего смартфона. В этом SMS уже открыто слышалось раздражение, вызванное беспокойством.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Почему вы молчите? Неужели так сложно написать пару слов в ответ?_  
Впервые за вечер ему захотелось ответить ей. Нет, это вовсе не было желанием успокоить её, лишь хотелось наконец-то прекратить этот шквал сообщений, который явно не собирался заканчиваться. Однако он прекрасно понимал, что этого делать нельзя. В конце концов, даже Джон не знал, что он жив. Почему же тогда он должен рассказать такую секретную информацию ей? Хотя где-то глубоко появилась мысль, что своим молчанием он сохраняет в безопасности и её, ведь если люди Мориарти узнают, что ей что-то известно о нём, они не остановятся ни перед чем.  
Не успел Шерлок выпустить телефон из рук, как пришло очередное сообщение. Оно значительно отличалось от предыдущего: снова его писала прежняя Ирэн Адлер. Видимо, она тоже поняла, насколько очевидно её беспокойство, и поспешила исправиться, вернув сообщениям непринуждённый тон.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_В блоге Джона нет ничего нового. Расскажите, что произошло на крыше. Мне было бы интересно послушать. Уверена, это очень занимательная история._  
Прочитав очередное послание, Шерлок с лёгкостью отложил телефон и продолжил беззаботно пить горячий чай. За такую Ирэн Адлер он никогда не переживал. Именно эта Доминантка чуть было не поставила на колени целую нацию. Ей были чужды сантименты, она не останавливалась ни перед чем, если ей было что-то нужно. Сентиментальной была та женщина, которую он не боялся назвать по имени, но и не переставал считать единственной в своём роде, которую он не смог оставить на растерзание террористов, и которая лишь с ним была невероятно нежна.  
Следующее SMS было написано как раз ею. Именно оно заставило его задуматься о том, что она сейчас чувствует, и не было бы лучшим вариантом ответить ей. Однако писать он не собирался, потому что мысль о её безопасности из далёких уголков разума молниеносно переселилась в список важных тем для раздумий.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Ваше молчание заставляет меня переживать. У вас всё в порядке?_  
Та Доминантка, которую знали в Лондоне, никогда бы не посмела написать нечто подобное. Зато Ирэн Адлер, которую знал только Шерлок, легко могла себе это позволить. Она боялась… боялась, что всё это окажется правдой, боялась в это поверить. Она больше не старалась скрывать свой страх. Он бы хотел ей ответить, чтобы избавить себя от чтения подобных сообщений. Правда хотел, но мысль о том, что каждому из посвящённых в тайну его спасения угрожает опасность, не позволяла этого сделать. Он не хотел, чтобы она была в их числе. Он не для этого около года назад спас её от гибели, чтобы сейчас снова подвергнуть той же участи. Вся эта забота была вызвана исключительно уважением. Она всегда была достойным соперником, именно поэтому он и беспокоился о её безопасности, никаких других причин, и уж тем более чувств здесь нет. И он ни в коем случае её не жалел. Жалость — плохое чувство. Ничего положительного оно не вызывает. Оно лишь усиливает человеческую беспомощность и немощность. Жалость — это удел слабых. Ирэн не такая. Наоборот, она всегда демонстрировала свою независимость, непреклонность и власть над другими. И потому она была недостойна того, чтобы её жалели. Она была выше этого. Она заслуживала большего: к примеру, уважения, которое Шерлок и питал к ней.  
Очередное SMS он получил ровно через две минуты. Любой другой увидел бы в нём неотъемлемый лёгкий намёк на игривость и флирт, но Шерлок знал, что Доминантка сегодня уже не вернётся. Он лично выгнал её своим молчанием, оставив лишь истинную натуру Этой Женщины. Потому он отчётливо видел с каждым разом усиливавшееся беспокойство за безрезультатными попытками замаскировать эмоции за женским обаянием.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Некрасиво с вашей стороны заставлять девушку волноваться. И сейчас я отнюдь не об ужине._  
Завуалированная просьба, граничащая с мольбой. А ведь когда-то она грозилась заставить его дважды попросить о пощаде. Сейчас же сама была готова умолять, лишь бы он просто написал коротенькое SMS. Не важно, какой в нём будет текст, главное — убедиться, что она не напрасно не верила во всю эту чушь, что он на самом деле жив, и всё, что пишут в газетах — неправда. Получить подтверждение тому, что он всего-навсего обвёл всех вокруг пальца. Однако она его не получит, сколько бы ещё SMS не пришло на его номер.  
А между тем, тишину в комнате снова нарушил женский вздох. Текст нового сообщения заставил слегка усмехнуться. Поиск компромисса был несвойственен Этой Женщине. Она всегда и во всём предпочитала доминировать, а компромисс, тем более предложенный ею, свидетельствовал лишь о частичной потере власти. Однако сейчас она, не задумываясь, готова была разрушить половину своих приоритетов и даже бровью не повести. С ним всегда всё было иначе: на него никогда не действовали испытанные ею на других уловки. В то время, как все были готовы подчиниться ей, он гордо не уступал ей главенство. В то время, как другие мужчины падали к её ногам, стоило ей только захотеть этого, на него не действовали её обольстительные чары. Но в то время, как другие видели в ней только Доминантку, он видел в ней достойного соперника, который не уступал ему по интеллекту. Однако она никогда не забудет, как в ту ночь в Карачи он прижимал её к себе и всеми силами пытался успокоить, когда она, проявив слабость, плакала у него на плече. Всё это говорило о том, что изменения в себе порой помогают добиться желаемого, и она искренне надеялась, что все её попытки принесут сегодня хоть какой-то результат.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Вы ведь не сменили рингтон на SMS от меня, не так ли? Наверняка вам уже надоело слушать нескончаемые вздохи. Давайте сделаем так: вы отвечаете на любое моё сообщение, а я больше не буду вас беспокоить сегодня. Идёт?_  
Следующее сообщение пришло через пару минут и заставило Шерлока слегка напрячься. Он словно слышал, как она с едва заметной угрозой в голосе задаёт ему вопрос, написанный в SMS.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Интересно, а если я позвоню, вы ответите?_  
Она никогда не звонила ему, и это, собственно, и настораживало. Она могла отправить ему кучу сообщений за день, но никогда не позволяла себе звонить ему. Подобное заявление было весьма неожиданным и пугающим. Но не через минуту, не через две звонка не последовало, что было хорошим знаком.  
Зато вместо этого пришло очередное сообщение, не уступающее содержанием предыдущему. Эта Женщина явно не находила себе места, ничем иным её поведение объяснить было просто невозможно. Когда она узнает о том, что он жив и в этот день благополучно читал все ею отправленные SMS, ему придётся держаться от неё подальше для собственной же безопасности, ибо просто так она этого не оставит. Она не простит ему молчания и столько убитых нервов. Своим последним сообщением она лишь подтвердила его убеждения о том, насколько сильно она переживает в данный момент. Он был уверен, что всё было настолько серьёзно, но всё же надеялся на то, что может ошибиться.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Ну хорошо! Если хочешь, я больше вообще не буду тебе никогда писать, только ответь мне, прошу!_  
Её готовность перестать ему писать по одной его просьбе говорила о многом. Этот шаг был сродни поражению. Она была готова отказаться от всего, лишь бы убедиться в том, что он жив. С одной стороны, ему льстило такое внимание, но с другой — он не хотел быть причиной её постоянных переживаний. Она не должна быть настолько к нему привязана. Сантименты — химический дефект, ведущий к проигрышу. Она должна была усвоить этот урок с прошлого раза. Тот факт, что он бросился спасать её от террористов, ни о чём не говорил.  
Через сорок секунд пришло очередное SMS, которое лишь накалило атмосферу. Шерлок почему-то только сейчас отчётливо представил, как у неё в данный момент трясутся руки, но при этом не перестают крепко сжимать мобильный телефон. Весьма странное видение. Ирэн Адлер с дрожащими ладонями вообще было очень сложно представить, но он уже видел её такой однажды, и потому сейчас представить это снова не составило для Шерлока большого труда.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Ну почему ты молчишь? Напиши хоть что-нибудь!_  
Он боялся… впервые в жизни он за кого-то боялся. Он боялся, что она в таком состоянии может перестать думать и натворит глупостей, которые могут серьёзно подорвать их общую безопасность. А ещё он прекрасно понимал, что именно он довёл её до этого состояния и чувствовал свою вину перед ней. Впервые за многие годы его старательно выстроенный барьер против эмоций дал трещину, и ему это, мягко говоря, не нравилось.  
Последнее сообщение за этот вечер ему пришло через тридцать семь секунд после получения предыдущего. Здесь она уже не пыталась скрыть рвущуюся наружу истерику. Она уже однажды предстала перед ним в подобном состоянии, и тогда он её поддержал. Сейчас же ей придётся справляться с этим состоянием самой. Сейчас он не будет обнимать её и успокаивать, не будет пытаться унять её дрожь, не будет аккуратно и нежно целовать, поддавшись неизвестному порыву… не будет не потому, что не захочет или станет презирать проявление сантиментов, а просто потому, что его не должно оказаться рядом с ней. Сегодня ей предстоит самой успокаиваться и возвращать себя в строй. Сейчас она одна, и ей некому помочь. Впрочем, она ведь всегда со всем справлялась сама. Нужно лишь снова привыкнуть быть самостоятельной и ни от кого не зависеть.  
_**Эта Женщина:**_  
_Перестань! Немедленно прекрати молчать! Мы оба знаем, что ты не можешь быть мёртвым! Сейчас же ответь мне!_  
Когда-то он сказал, что звуки и шумы раскрывают многое, однако молчание раскрывает не меньше. И сейчас Ирэн Адлер продемонстрировала это на собственном примере, показав истинную силу своих чувств. Молчание бывает опаснее любого оружия. Молчание хуже слов. Если слова бьют резко и в самую цель, то молчание постепенно разъедает изнутри, заставляя мучиться и медленно умирать от неизвестности. Шерлок прекрасно всё это знал, и потому уже давно не имел никакого желания играть в молчанку. Но подвергать её опасности он не хотел ещё больше.  
Затем наступила очередь звонков. Первый — гордо нарушал тишину звуком своего стандартного рингтона в течение тридцати секунд. Когда так же отзвонил второй — Шерлок поставил телефон на виброрежим, после чего неотрывно наблюдал, как на дисплее пополняется список пропущенных вызовов. После тринадцатого не отвеченного звонка телефон замолк и больше не тревожил.  
Сейчас же, стоя возле могилы, она, едва касаясь, провела пальцами по надгробному камню, после чего сняла солнечные очки и на пару мгновений опустила взгляд, словно что-то обдумывая. Несмотря на то, что Эта Женщина пользовалась косметикой весьма умело, Шерлок сразу обратил внимание на едва заметное покраснение глаз, которое лишний раз говорило о бессонной нелёгкой ночи.  
— Я не верю в то, что ты спрыгнул с крыши. Я не хочу в это верить, — слегка дрожащим тихим голосом начала Ирэн. — Ты не мог этого сделать. Для тебя это ведь было бы слишком просто и скучно, — на несколько секунд она замолчала, собираясь с мыслями. Шерлок, наблюдавший за всем происходящим, обратил внимание на то, как она неосознанно теребит в руках дужку своих солнечных очков. — Я не думала, что скажу это тебе, но… у нас будет сын, — вымученно улыбаясь, сдавленным голосом произнесла она, а первая слеза медленно прочертила дорожку на её щеке. — Знаешь, я вчера поймала себя на мысли, что он — единственное, что осталось у меня от тебя. А ещё я стала более сентиментальной. Врачи говорят, что в моём положении это нормально, но для меня это всё равно немного непривычно. Ты бы сейчас, наверняка, презирал бы все эти проявления эмоций, но… — Ирэн лёгким движением руки стёрла влажную дорожку слёз со щеки и сделала глубокий вдох. — Но, как ни странно, мне неплохо с этим живётся, — она подняла глаза к небу, стараясь ровно дышать, а Шерлок в это время внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что не считает излишнюю сентиментальность Этой Женщины чем-то омерзительным или из ряда вон выходящим. — Я хочу назвать нашего сына Мэтью, — возвращая свой взгляд к надгробному камню, произнесла Ирэн. — Мне нравится это имя. К тому же оно означает «дар Бога», а он действительно стал для меня каким-то подарком свыше, как бы пафосно это ни звучало, — она невольно положила правую ладонь на живот, словно проверяя, всё ли хорошо с ребёнком и, спустя несколько секунд, будто получив подтверждение, снова опустила руку вниз. — Знаешь, мне порой бывает очень интересно, каким он будет: какой у него будет голос, какого цвета будут глаза, на кого из нас он будет больше похож. Забавно, ещё год назад я и не подозревала, что сегодня буду думать о таких, выражаясь твоим языком, слишком сентиментальных вещах. Материнство сильно меняет женщин, не так ли? Знаешь, мне было легче жить, зная, что ты где-то в Лондоне гоняешься за преступниками, чем принять твою смерть. И сейчас я чувствую себя слишком разбитой. Мне кажется, я чувствовала бы себя иначе, случись всё это до беременности. Сейчас же мне тебя почему-то слишком не хватает… не хватает знания того, что ты просто где-то есть, — по щекам снова покатились влажные дорожки слёз, а ладони Ирэн стали заметно подрагивать. В данный момент она была такой беззащитной и уязвимой, что Шерлоку вдруг стало невыносимо смотреть на её слабость. Нет, у него не было желания подбежать к ней и начать целовать в попытке успокоить: ему просто не хотелось, чтобы она плакала. Внезапно она прижала свою ладонь к животу: слишком резко для мимолётного прикосновения. Очевидно, что-то вынудило её сделать это. Что-то, что причинило ей какие-то болезненные ощущения: возможно, толчок изнутри, но, определённо, он был не слабый. — Тише-тише, мой родной, всё хорошо. Сейчас мама успокоится, — заметно снизив громкость своего голоса, сказала Ирэн, поглаживая животик. Шерлок увлечённо наблюдал за её движениями, отмечая про себя то, насколько сильно она изменилась. Ему нравилась новая версия Этой Женщины. Она не потеряла былого ума, которым покорила его в их первую встречу, но уже и не была той любительницей политических скандалов и власти, что когда-то отталкивало его. Она стала более женственной и нежной, нежели раньше, и это по непонятным причинам завораживало его.  
Она больше не сказала ни слова, лишь простояла ещё какое-то время возле его могилы, не отрывая взгляда от имени, и продолжала едва заметно поглаживать животик. Дождавшись, когда она покинет кладбище, Шерлок поднял воротник пальто и тоже направился к выходу. Ему необходимо было срочно поговорить с братом. Сейчас из-за своей инсценированной смерти у Шерлока были связаны руки, и ему нужна была помощь. Какие бы у них с Майкрофтом не были отношения, Шерлок всегда знал, что может положиться на брата, что тот никогда не откажет ему в помощи. Сейчас это был единственный и, надо признать, не самый худший выход.

За три недели изменений было немного, но всё же они были существенными. Во-первых, за этот короткий срок Шерлоку удалось уничтожить первую группу из сети Мориарти в Вене. Во-вторых, он поговорил с братом об Ирэн Адлер, воскрешение которой стало для последнего причиной откровенного удивления. Майкрофт долго недоумевал, однако, как только узнал о том, что бывшая Доминантка носит под сердцем его племянника, резко замолчал и не издавал ни звука в течение нескольких минут, словно погрузившись глубоко в свои мысли. Когда же шок прошёл, первым делом спросил, что именно брату от него нужно: защитить её или организовать слежку. Удивление об осведомлённости Майкрофта обошло Шерлока стороной. Не нужно было обладать колоссальной дедукцией, чтобы понять истинный мотив откровения младшего брата. У них не такие отношения, чтобы делиться чем-то личным друг с другом, а раз уж Шерлок решился на такой шаг — на это была весомая причина. Как бы Шерлок не презирал любое проявление эмоций, Майкрофт не раз замечал, что тот подвластен им, и именно поэтому Ирэн Адлер занимала в его сердце особое место, и не только в роли достойного соперника. То, что он желал защитить её и их общего ребёнка, особенно сейчас, когда она стала более уязвимой, было естественным даже для Шерлока Холмса. Однако не стоит исключать и его желание быть осведомлённым о её жизни и каждом её шаге. Отсюда и следует данный выбор. Сейчас, когда Шерлок не может открыто гулять по улицам, а люди, которые могут помочь ему в этом, думают, что он мёртв, ему ничего не остаётся кроме того, как попросить помощи у брата. Это очевидно.  
Шерлоку всё же нужно было обеспечить ей защиту. Впрочем, от слежки тоже отказываться не стоит: сейчас он беспокоился о ней больше, чем когда-либо, и потому хотел знать обо всём, что происходит в её жизни. Именно поэтому на следующий же день возле дома Ирэн Адлер, а ныне Эрин Картер, заняли свои посты два английских разведчика, которых Майкрофт услужливо отправил в самое сердце Франции. Сменяли они друг друга каждые двенадцать часов, а отчёты о проведённой работе пересылали по электронной почте раз в два часа.  
Ещё одним и, пожалуй, самым важным изменением, которое произошло совсем недавно, стало то, что, спустя ровно три недели после инсценированной смерти, у Шерлока родился сын, и об этом, наверняка, стоит рассказать поподробнее.  
В тот день, когда Шерлок вернулся из Вены, Майкрофт потребовал рассказать ему об уничтожении одной из групп сети Мориарти всё вплоть до мельчайших подробностей. Однако Шерлок не считал нужным вдаваться в детали и потому лишь вкратце обрисовал общую картину произошедшего. Майкрофт уже было собрался расспрашивать брата, как ноутбук издал короткий сигнал, оповещающий о новом сообщении. Быстро пробежавшись по полученному отчёту, который прислал один из агентов, следивших за Ирэн Адлер, он поднял глаза на сидевшего напротив Шерлока и произнёс всего лишь одну фразу: «Её везут в роддом».  
Ни один мускул на лице Шерлока не дрогнул, однако сам он спокойно, но ловко развернул к себе ноутбук, с которым мистер Британское Правительство мысленно распрощался на неопределённое время, и принялся внимательно вчитываться в отчёт. Как было написано в нём, схватки у мисс Картер начались в то время, когда она гуляла в парке Монсури. Заметив это, Адам — а именно так звали агента, следившего за Ирэн, — под видом проходящего мимо посетителя спросил о самочувствии, после чего вызвал скорую помощь, дождался бригаду врачей, посадил её в машину и отправился следом.  
Все последующие отчёты были краткими и содержали в себе мало информации. Ирэн по-прежнему находилась в родильном блоке, куда британскому разведчику путь был закрыт. Шерлок, хоть и не подавал виду, был предельно напряжён. Он долгие часы не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, что за триста сорок километров от него бывшая Доминантка мучается от боли, рожая его ребёнка. Волнение в данной ситуации было предсказуемым… и Шерлок переживал. Только глубоким вечером, когда на Лондон опустились сумерки, а город стали освещать многочисленные фонари, на ноутбук пришёл очередной отчёт, но в этот раз, несмотря на свою краткость, он был весьма полезным.  
_**От кого:**__ 6 _  
_**Кому:**_  
_Мэтью Шерлок Картер_  
_Дата рождения: 05.24.2011, 9:26PM*_  
_Рост: 21 дюйм_  
_Вес: 7,4 фунта_  
_Обхват головы: 14 дюймов._  
Ниже была прикреплена фотография. Снимок хоть и был сделан не с близкого расстояния, но всё же был чётким, и лица на нём были видны хорошо. На фотографии была изображена Ирэн с крохотным розовым комочком, укутанным в плотную белую ткань. Ребёнок, прижатый к женскому телу, мирно спал, вероятно, убаюканный ровным сердцебиением матери. Ирэн, устало, но счастливо улыбающаяся со снимка, едва касаясь, словно опасалась сделать что-то не так, очерчивала кончиками пальцев контуры лица новорождённого. Весь её вид говорил о том, что она до сих пор до конца не верит в произошедшее.  
Сложно сказать, что в этом снимке завораживало Шерлока больше: образ счастливой и умиротворённой Ирэн Адлер или присутствие на фотографии его родного сына, который появился на свет чуть больше пары часов назад. Он и сам не заметил, как, изучая детали снимка, едва заметно начал улыбаться. Сердце застучало быстрее, он чувствовал это, и впервые за долгие годы осознал, что сантименты не всегда ведут к проигрышу. До сих пор молчавший, но внимательно наблюдающий за братом Майкрофт, смог заметить гораздо больше, чем Шерлок, мало обращающий внимание на собственное поведение. Когда он замер, вчитываясь в последний пришедший на ноутбук отчёт, Майкрофт безошибочно определил содержание сообщения. Это письмо Шерлок поместит в маленькую шкатулку, которая будет храниться в незаметном тайнике отдельной комнаты его чертогов разума с табличкой «неприкосновенно». Об этом говорило то, с какой тщательностью он всматривается в экран компьютера, словно стараясь запомнить всё до мельчайших подробностей. А едва различимый блеск его глаз и заметно расширившиеся зрачки говорили о том, что Шерлок рад произошедшему событию. Естественно, он этого не скажет, но он определённо был рад. Возможно, в нём и не плескался тот безграничный восторг, который обычно испытывают новоиспечённые родители, но всё же он был по-своему счастлив. Когда Шерлок застучал пальцами по клавишам, Майкрофт был уверен, что тот пересылает данное письмо на свой электронный адрес. Не прошло и минуты, как он молча развернул к брату ноутбук с раскрытой на весь экран фотографией, а сам расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. В течение последних часов он был сильно напряжён и при всём желании не мог успокоить это напряжение. Он переживал за Ирэн, за Мэтью, за всю ситуацию в целом, и потому долгие часы просидел на одном месте, сложив кончики пальцев вместе и поднеся их к губам. Сейчас же облегчение пришло само.  
— Мне кажется, он будет больше похож на неё, нежели на тебя. Уже сейчас у него заметно проступают её черты, — смотря на фотографию в ноутбуке, изрёк Майкрофт, после чего поднял взгляд на брата.  
— Да, я заметил, — слегка кивнув в ответ, сказал Шерлок. — Я хочу увидеть его, — вдруг произнёс он, удивляясь внезапному порыву, который так несвойственен для него. Майкрофт хотел уже было что-то ответить, как Шерлок добавил: — Как только я разберусь с сетью Мориарти, я хочу увидеть его.  
— Раньше ты не был таким сентиментальным, — с усмешкой сказал тот, в ответ на что получил недоумевающий взгляд брата.  
— Не думаю, что сейчас что-то изменилось, — небрежно бросил Шерлок, вызывая у мистера Британское Правительство откровенную усмешку.  
— Тогда что, если не сантименты, в тебе сейчас говорит? — деловито спросил Майкрофт, приподняв одну бровь.  
— Очевидно, любопытство, — спокойно ответил Шерлок, а лицо его не выражало абсолютно ничего. — Ладно, мне пора. Сообщи мне, когда будут новости о них, — бросил он, ловко надевая пальто и завязывая шарф на французский узел. Шерлок стремительно пересёк кабинет и уже взялся за дверную ручку, как брат окликнул его, заставляя остановиться и обернуться с удивлённым выражением лица.  
— Не знаю, нужно ли тебе это, но я искренне рад рождению твоего сына, — едва заметно улыбнувшись, с несвойственной ему теплотой в голосе произнёс Майкрофт. Какими бы ни были отношения между ними, но для него Шерлок всегда был одним из самых близких людей, которых можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, самой сильной болевой точкой. Он на самом деле был рад за него и действительно радовался появлению на свет племянника. — Поздравляю, брат мой, — с какой-то мимолётной гордостью в голосе сказал он.  
— Спасибо, — после пятисекундной паузы ответил Шерлок и покинул помещение. Про себя же он отметил, что стоит поблагодарить Майкрофта не только за поздравление. Шерлок знал, что под защитой его людей Ирэн и Мэтью будут в полной безопасности, даже если наступит конец света, за что был ему глубоко признателен. Хоть никогда и не показывал этого, но он всегда высоко ценил помощь брата.  
Мало кто знал, что через два дня, когда Ирэн выписали из роддома, на её домашний адрес курьер принёс одинокую красную розу. Отправитель был не указан, никакой карточки тоже не было, только цветок и всё. В Париже у нее не было ни друзей, ни поклонников, поэтому внезапный подарок вызвал лёгкое удивление. Ещё большее недоумение вызвало имя, стоящее в графе «Получатель». Вместо нужного «Эрин Картер», на бумаге было написано «Ирэн Картер». Курьер всё списал на ошибку диспетчера, однако она всерьёз задумалась над этим. Никто из её нынешнего окружения не знал её прежнее имя, а из старого никто не знал, что она жива. Никто, кроме одного единственного мужчины, который сейчас, по мнению окружающих, был мёртв. Она не хотела верить в его смерть, но в то, что это именно он отправил ей цветок, верилось с ещё большим трудом. Быть может, это действительно была ошибка диспетчера, ведь, в конце концов, эти два имени были очень созвучными. А, может, кто-то узнал чуточку больше, чем следовало бы. В любом случае, ей нужно быть ещё более осторожной, чем раньше. Быть в чём-то уверенной сейчас, а тем более в собственной безопасности и недосягаемости, — непозволительная роскошь.  
Шерлок знал, что его поступок слишком легкомысленный, но тем не менее не смог устоять. Совсем недавно он презирал подобное поведение людей, а сейчас сам поступал так. Невероятно, как внезапно могут измениться принципы людей. Майкрофт был прав, говоря, что он стал сентиментальнее, но Шерлок не был готов признать это открыто. Казалось бы, у него всего лишь родился ребёнок, но что-то в нём перевернулось настолько сильно, словно причиной этому была как минимум сошедшая со своей орбиты Земля.  
Он сам не заметил, когда именно в нём поселилось сильное желание отправить ей цветы. Это ведь так банально, так сентиментально. Его не должны посещать подобные мысли: любые чувства снижают мозговую деятельность, а ему нельзя этого допускать. Тем не менее, желание это было, и было оно достаточно сильным. Почему именно красная роза, он не знал. Просто красный цвет всегда ассоциировался у него именно с ней: её помада была именно такого яркого цвета крови, что заставляло его невольно вспоминать о её губах. Почему-то именно это воспоминание глубоко въелось в его память, не желая исчезать. Сейчас она не использовала кровавый оттенок. Но вот почему именно роза, он, наверное, всё-таки знал. Когда-то в Карачи он сравнил её именно с этим цветком. Видимо, именно из-за этого он и сделал свой выбор в пользу розы.

Тридцать семь недель назад. Карачи

_Удобно устроив голову на мужской груди, Ирэн расслабленно лежала, прикрыв глаза. Исходящее от Шерлока тепло приятно грело и создавало ощущение полной защищённости. Былой страх наконец отступил, а чувство умиротворения приятно разливалось по телу. Почувствовав, как от лёгкого прикосновения пальцев по спине едва заметно пробежали мурашки, заставившие её крепче прижаться к нему и сильнее обнять за талию, Шерлок выше натянул одеяло, стараясь согреть. Ему казалось это желание естественным и вовсе не граничащим с сентиментальностью. А зря, потому что именно на таких мелких и, как может показаться, ничего не значащих деталях обычно и строится что-то гораздо большее._  
_— Ты замёрзла, — мягко проводя ладонью по спине, спокойно произнёс он, словно объясняя причину своих действий._  
_— Нет, мне хорошо, — едва слышно возразила Ирэн, уверенная в том, что он услышит. Шерлок чуть крепче обнял её, невольно отмечая про себя, что пульс у неё в данный момент ровный и стабильный, что говорило о её умиротворённом состоянии._  
_— Я знаю, что тебе хорошо, но ты замёрзла. У тебя более прохладные плечи, в отличие от других участков тела. К тому же ты иногда вздрагиваешь, что говорит о том, что тебе холодно. И не возражай, ты же знаешь, не получится, — с лёгким чувством превосходства в голосе сказал он, показывая тем самым, что переубедить его ей не удастся. Однако объятия не ослабил, что не укрылось от ее внимания._  
_— Ты — зануда, — добродушно усмехаясь, произнесла она, чем вызвала у него широкую улыбку. — Скажи, тебе хорошо сейчас? Только честно, — после долгой паузы вдруг спросила она. По её тону и внезапно возникшему в теле напряжению было понятно, что ей важен ответ. За равнодушным «сейчас» подразумевалось взволнованное «со мной», и он знал об этом._  
_— К чему эти сантименты? — небрежно бросил Шерлок спокойным тоном. Признаваться в чувствах было не в его правилах. Сантименты — это химический дефект, ведущий к проигрышу. Это неоспоримый факт. Чувства — это мимолётное явление, которое рано или поздно закончится и не оставит после себя ничего хорошего. Сразу за чувствами следует расстройство, ведущее прямиком к депрессии. Вот только если это так, почему ему так хочется испробовать этот запретный вкус? Это совсем не в его характере, и это жутко настораживает. — Ты же знаешь, я не…_  
_— Просто ответь. Тебе что, так сложно? — перебивая, потребовала Ирэн. Ловко поднявшись на локтях, она с нетерпением смотрела на него с настойчивым желанием несмотря ни на что получить ответ на свой вопрос. — Завтра всё вернётся на круги своя: ты вернёшься в Лондон, а я буду продолжать скрываться от своих врагов. Может, хотя бы сегодня выйдем за рамки собственных принципов? Всего лишь на одну ночь. С рассветом всё станет так, как было раньше: я буду приглашать тебя на ужин, а ты будешь по-прежнему игнорировать мои SMS. Что тебе стоит сломать систему всего лишь на одну ночь и ответить на такой сентиментальный вопрос? — решительно произнесла она, наблюдая за его пристальным взглядом. Она и сама не знала, почему ей вдруг стало необходимо знать это, но отступать была не намерена._  
_— Ты любишь розы? Тебе подходит этот цветок. Ты очень на него похожа, — забирая упавшую на лицо прядь её волос за ухо, полушёпотом спросил он. — Ты такая же колючая снаружи, сплошь покрыта шипами, дабы защититься от внешнего воздействия окружающей среды, но внутри всё иначе… внутри хранится хрупкий красивый цветок, требующий тщательного ухода, — всматриваясь в глубину голубых глаз, произнёс он. Ирэн понадобилось чуть больше пяти секунд, чтобы увидеть во всём сказанном тайный подтекст. Он не просто сравнил её с цветком, за всей этой речью скрывалось тайное признание того, что она для него не пустое место… что она важна для него… что ему хорошо сейчас… что ему хорошо именно с ней. Ирэн мягко поцеловала его, зарываясь пальцами в его кудри. — Я всего лишь сравнил тебя с розой. Страшно представить, что было бы, если бы я ответил на твой вопрос, — с едва проступающей улыбкой на губах сказал Шерлок, когда Ирэн мягко отстранилась, смотря с заметным блеском в глазах. Зрачки её были расширены… снова. Пульс опять стал увеличенным, что в очередной раз не укрылось от его внимания._  
_— Мне показалось, ты и так ответил, — открыто улыбнувшись, ответила она, мягко проводя кончиками пальцев по острым скулам детектива. — Смотри-ка, даже не порезалась, — с поддельным удивлением в голосе, сказала бывшая Доминантка, откровенно смеясь глазами. Неизвестно, что стало причиной последующих действий Шерлока, но, мягко перехватив её ладонь, он притянул её ближе к себе и накрыл её губы своими…_

Наши дни

Сейчас же, вспоминая всё это, Шерлок понимал, что вся его убеждённость по поводу сантиментов потихоньку начала рушиться ещё там… в ту ночь. С рассветом ничего не вернулось на круги своя, как предполагала Ирэн. С рассветом всё лишь усугубилось. Ранним утром он позвонил своему давнему знакомому, которому помог избежать ложных обвинений, и попросил сделать новые документы на имя Эрин Картер — англичанки, эмигрировавшей во Францию в возрасте двадцати лет, с пропиской в уютной квартирке, находящейся в четырнадцатом округе Парижа. Вечером того же дня он лично провожал её на самолёт, повторяя раз за разом, что ей не нужно будет больше прятаться и скрываться, если она начнёт новую жизнь. И она ведь начала: как он узнал через два месяца, она открыла небольшой парфюмерный магазинчик недалеко от дома, который стал весьма востребованным во всём квартале Монпарнас, а сама стала законопослушной мадемуазель, как назвали бы её французы. После их прощания в аэропорту «Джинна», она поцеловала его и, не дожидаясь никаких ответных жестов, быстро направилась на регистрацию. С того дня он и не видел её.  
Не сказать, что он скучал или не находил себе места, не зная подробности её жизни, но иногда что-то такое происходило, что заставляло написать ей короткое SMS. Он не считал это каким-то порывом сердца, как могли бы это назвать дешёвые романтики. Это было всего лишь праздное любопытство, появляющееся в результате продолжительной скуки. Он никогда не считал это чем-то из ряда вон выходящим или глубоко сентиментальным — всего лишь SMS-ки. Но сейчас… сейчас всё было гораздо глубже. После рождения ребёнка он порой не узнавал сам себя, и его это сильно настораживало. И вот даже сейчас его слегка пугало это непреодолимое желание отправить ей цветы, ему внезапно захотелось хоть как-то поблагодарить её за рождение сына. Она, сама того не осознавая, подарила ему намного больше, чем мог кто-либо другой, и она заслуживала большей благодарности, чем простой цветок, но рисковать он не мог. Чёртовы сантименты! Что они с ним делают? Он всегда знал, что ничего хорошего от них ждать не стоит, но чтобы он попался в их сети… этого он и в страшном сне не мог предвидеть. Это была не любовь… нет. Любовь — это всего-навсего химия, весьма простая и разрушительная. Как бы её не возвышали романтики, она является всего лишь химической реакцией, которая когда-то закончится. Она может протекать бурно и быстротечно, а может требовать длительного времени и иметь практически незаметные изменения, но она рано или поздно закончится. Вот только с каждым разом детективу всё меньше хотелось в это верить, и самое шокирующее, что при таких обстоятельствах могло произойти в ближайшем будущем — это то, что в один прекрасный день он мог вовсе изменить своё мнение, отказавшись от собственной теории. И почему-то каждый раз это становилось всё более возможным исходом событий.

Два года. На полное уничтожение сети Мориарти ушло два года. А если быть точным, то два года и три месяца. Надо признать, Шерлок рассчитывал разобраться с этим поскорее. На протяжении всего этого времени он каждый день получал новости из Парижа, а иногда даже фотографии. Например, неделю назад от получил снимок, сделанный в одном из парков четырнадцатого округа французской столицы. На нём маленький мальчишка с широкой улыбкой изо всех сил обнимал свою мать. Женщина же крепко прижимала ребёнка к себе, очевидно, звонко смеясь в ответ. У него было много подобных фотографий, и все они бережно хранились в отдельной папке его телефона. Лишь одна была распечатана и всегда лежала в нагрудном кармане пиджака. Спустя полгода после рождения сына Шерлок начал носить тот самый первый полученный им снимок, сделанный через два часа после появления ребёнка на свет. В тот момент он даже не задумывался о степени сентиментальности данного поступка, он просто распечатал фотографию и положил её в карман. За эти два года тот розовый комочек, который красовался на снимке двухлетней давности, подрос и даже начал ходить в детский садик. Он стал точной копией матери: те же черты лица, такие же чёрные, слегка вьющиеся волосы, такая же улыбка… лишь глаза красноречиво говорили о сходстве с отцом. Ирэн же за это время изменилась в корне: она словно растворилась в материнстве. Она больше не любила кроваво-красный цвет, не жаждала власти, на ней не было былой маски Доминантки. Единственное, что осталось от прошлой жизни, — это любовь к высоким каблукам: уж от них она отказываться не хотела. Шерлок знал, что в сынишке она души не чаяла. Она уделяла ему всё своё свободное время, ежедневно гуляла с ним по вечерам на детской площадке, не смея нарушить сложившуюся традицию, и ласково звала его «Мэтти». А ещё Шерлок знал, что первые три месяца после рождения ребёнка её мучили кошмары, из-за которых она не могла спать, что в верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки она хранит его фотографию в забавной шляпе, которую первое время доставала слишком часто, и что она по-прежнему боится поверить в его «смерть».  
Однако скоро всё кончится. Скоро всё встанет на свои места, и, как говорила Алиса из сказки Льюиса Кэрролла, выстроится в единую красивую схему, как кружева. Всё будет правильно. Совсем скоро Майкрофт закончит детально расписывать обо всех государственных проблемах, в которых срочно нужна помощь детектива, и Шерлок без зазрения совести отправится во Францию — родину эклеров и круассанов. Он должен сам поставить её в известность о своём воскрешении, пока этого не сделали другие в более изощрённой форме. Он должен ей всё рассказать, объяснить необходимость совершённого поступка. И с каких только пор в нём столько заботы и беспокойства одновременно? Он и сам не успел заметить, как легко изменил собственным принципам. Так ловко обзавёлся слабостями, от которых, что самое страшное, не хотелось отказываться.  
— Ты должен полностью на этом сосредоточиться, — выводя Шерлока из потока мыслей, подвёл итог Майкрофт, который до этого детально рассказывал о террористической группе, готовившейся нанести серьёзный удар по Лондону. Спокойно заправляющий белоснежную рубашку в брюки Шерлок, даже бровью не повёл на подобное заявление.  
— Мне нужно на неделю отлучиться, — словно и не услышав вовсе длинного монолога брата, непринуждённым тоном сказал он.  
— Шерлок, это дело государственной важности… — прошипел Майкрофт, желая объяснить брату то, насколько важна сейчас его деятельность в Лондоне. Однако тот лишь глубоко вздохнул, надевая пиджак, после чего раздражённо развернулся.  
— Майкрофт, мне наплевать на это дело! Твой теракт будет готовиться ещё не меньше двух недель, это очевидно. А моё дело носит для меня куда более важный характер, чем твоё! — зло выплюнул Шерлок, испепеляюще глядя на брата. Он не собирался уступать, ему нужно было съездить в Париж, и он сделал бы это любым способом.  
— Я смотрю, у тебя в корне поменялись приоритеты, — уже более мягко заметил Майкрофт. Раньше Шерлок хватался за любое интересное дело и не отвлекался ни на что, проводя целые сутки за экспериментами и расчётами. Сейчас же он ради других людей — а в том, что это так, не было никаких сомнений — был готов бросить всё, даже увлекательные загадки. Это остро бросалось в глаза, тем более такому человеку, как Майкрофт Холмс.  
— Смерть вообще, знаешь ли, сильно меняет людей, — с усмешкой в голосе сказал Шерлок. Он и сам неоднократно замечал за собой многочисленные изменения. Замечал это, когда порой смотрел дольше обычного на фотографию сына, испытывая при этом вовсе не чувство любопытства. Замечал, когда ловил себя на мысли, что интересуется жизнью Ирэн не только потому, что она — мать их общего ребёнка, а просто так, чтобы вселить в себя чувство спокойствия.  
— Ты стал слишком сентиментальным, — с наигранным пренебрежением в голосе сказал Майкрофт, словно в шутку говоря тем самым, что это самый унизительный проигрыш, который только мог настигнуть его брата.  
— О, уверяю тебя, братец, тебе до этого тоже недалеко осталось, — легкомысленно ответил Шерлок, не скрывая своей насмешки.  
— О чём ты говоришь? — не смог скрыть своего удивления тот.  
Шерлок же в ответ лишь развернулся к не проронившей до этого ни слова личной ассистентке Майкрофта и загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Мои поздравления, Антея, — спокойно с едва уловимой мягкостью в голосе произнёс Шерлок, спиной чувствуя взгляд брата. На мгновение в её взгляде пробежала тень удивления и даже настороженности, которая почти сразу же и исчезла, словно её и не было.  
— Простите, сэр? — подала голос помощница мистера Британское Правительство. Голос её даже не дрогнул, хотя Шерлок знал наверняка, что данное заявление заставило её несколько занервничать.  
— Очевидно, вам сделали предложение руки и сердца, с чем я вас и поздравляю. Об этом говорит ваше кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки, которого до этого у вас не наблюдалось. Изделие не из дешёвых, однако не отличается излишней помпезностью. Вывод напрашивается сам собой: ваш избранник далеко не беден, но всё же не склонен к пафосу. Тот факт, что вы надели кольцо, говорит о том, что вы приняли предложение вашего кавалера, а значит, вы привязаны к нему. Ваши переглядывания с моим братом сложно не заметить, по крайней мере мне. Таким образом, получаем… — Шерлок резко замолчал, медленно поворачиваясь к Майкрофту, который спокойно стоял, словно брат сейчас вовсе не о нём говорил, а всего лишь рассказывал прогноз погоды на неделю вперёд. — Поздравляю вас обоих. А сейчас я предпочёл бы откланяться, — он коротко взглянул на наручные часы. — Если потороплюсь, то ещё успею на ближайший рейс до Парижа, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал он, после чего взял со спинки близко стоявшего к нему стула своё пальто и поспешил покинуть здание, планируя отправиться прямиком в аэропорт «Хитроу».  
Ирэн Адлер за эти два года не только сильно изменилась, но и научилась жить, стараясь меньше думать о Шерлоке, ведь у неё и так был тот, о ком можно было размышлять сутки напролёт, неосознанно растягивая губы в улыбке. Вот только сейчас это чудо сильно температурило, что заставляло изрядно волноваться. Утро сегодняшнего дня у нее началось с градусника. Уже по сложившейся традиции зайдя в детскую комнату, Ирэн ласково погладила сына по голове, заставляя его проснуться, и сразу же почувствовала сильный жар под ладонью. Разбудив ребёнка, она тут же поставила ему градусник и направилась на поиски жаропонижающего. Температуру удалось сбить, но не полностью. Весь день Метью мучила головная боль и сильная слабость, а к вечеру жар вновь вернулся. Именно поэтому Ирэн сейчас лежала с сыном на его кровати и медленно перебирала пряди тёмных волос, заставляя ребёнка сладко зевать.  
— Мам? — слегка сонный, тихий, детский голосок разрезал господствующую в комнате тишину. Продолжая гладить сына по голове, Ирэн слегка улыбнулась. Это обращение для неё уже стало привычным, но всё ещё вызывало тёплый трепет в груди.  
— Что, мой родной? — так же тихо спросила она, убирая с влажного лба ребёнка прилипшие волосы. Он ловко лёг на бок, поворачиваясь лицом к матери, и с глубоким предвкушением посмотрел на неё.  
— Расскажи про папу, — картавя и плохо выговаривая некоторые буквы, смелее попросил Метью, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло, чем вызвал у нее ещё более широкую улыбку. Он любил расспрашивать о своём отце, любил слушать о его приключениях, особенно любил под них засыпать. Ирэн же, в свою очередь, ничего не скрывала от сына и ничего не перевирала в этих рассказах. Ей казалось, что он должен знать всё так, как это было на самом деле… разумеется, лишь то, что можно было знать ребёнку. Воспоминания часто давались слегка болезненно, но она знала, что их ребёнку никто кроме неё этого не расскажет.  
— Что тебе рассказать? Ты же и так всё знаешь.  
— Я похож на него? Ты никогда не говорила об этом, — слегка взволнованно поинтересовался Мэтью, поудобнее укладываясь на подушке.  
— Только глазами и чуть-чуть характером, — ласково ответила женщина. У него, действительно, были глаза Шерлока: та же форма, тот же необычный оттенок. И своим спокойствием, малообщительностью со сверстниками и совсем изредка проявляющимся упрямством он был точной копией отца.  
— Это хорошо, — удовлетворённо прошептал Метью, прикрывая глаза и прижимаясь к матери. Ирэн с прежней заботой продолжила усыпляюще гладить сына по голове. — А он меня любил? — сладко зевая, спросил ребёнок, не открывая глаз. Вопрос застал врасплох. Что она должна была ответить? Разве могла она сказать ребёнку, что папа даже не знал о нём? Она даже не представляла, как бы он отреагировал на подобное известие. Вряд ли обрадовался бы. Он не семейный человек, ему не до детей. Возможно, поэтому она и не сказала ему о своей беременности.  
— Конечно. Как тебя можно не любить? — улыбнувшись уголками губ, произнесла Ирэн. Она не могла сейчас сказать ему, как всё было на самом деле. Он ещё слишком мал, чтобы понять всё это. Может быть, как-нибудь позже?  
Через пять минут уже послышалось мирное посапывание. Температуры у ребёнка уже не было, и жаропонижающее должно было действовать до утра, что могло позволить ему спокойно выспаться. Ласково поцеловав сына, Ирэн встала с кровати, поправила на нём одеяло и направилась к выходу из комнаты, попутно выключая ночник. Покинув детскую, она прикрыла дверь, оставляя небольшую щёлочку, и пошла на кухню. Поставив чайник, Ирэн расслабленно уселась за стол и потянулась было за лежащим в нескольких дюймах от неё телефоном, как тот издал вибрацию, а экран тут же загорелся, показывая конвертик с только что пришедшим сообщением. Взяв в руки смартфон, она тут же открыла SMS, содержание которого заставило её на мгновение замереть. Всего несколько слов, но их хватило, чтобы дрожь пробежала по всему телу.  
_**Номер не определён:**_  
_Я не умер. Может, поужинаем? **_  
Точно такое же сообщение она почти четыре года назад отправила знаменитому Шерлоку Холмсу. Только он мог сейчас так над ней посмеяться. Иначе, как ещё можно объяснить стопроцентное совпадение текстов? Однако, если бы он и вправду выжил после того злополучного падения, она бы точно не стала одной из первых, кто узнал бы об этом. Она была уверена, что сначала бы он рассказал обо всём Джону, затем миссис Хадсон, потом, вероятно, об этом узнал бы Лестрейд и Скотланд-Ярд… она бы узнала обо всём из выпуска новостей или лондонских газет. С их последней встречи в Карачи он писал ей, но редко и исключительно по делу, и никогда не отвечал на её многочисленные SMS. Очевидно, он старался забыть её и всё, что было между ними… стереть из жёсткого диска своей памяти. Возможно, он даже добился желаемого результата. А значит, он бы не написал ей ни при каких обстоятельствах, и уж тем более не приехал бы сюда. Следовательно, это просто чья-то дурацкая шутка или совпадение.  
Ирен налила стакан воды и судорожно начала пить, стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение и лёгкую дрожь в руках. Прошло всего пара минут, и в квартире раздался дверной звонок. Ирэн невольно вздрогнула. Ещё пара таких шуток, и она определённо сойдёт с ума. Сделав глубокий вдох, она направилась к выходу. Не посмотрев в глазок, Ирэн с лёгким щелчком открыла дверь. От увиденного сердце пропустило пару ударов, а стеклянный стакан, всё ещё находившийся в руках, плавно выскользнул из её ладони, разлетаясь на мелкие осколки от сильного столкновения с паркетом. Пальцы вновь начали подрагивать, дыхание участилось, а внутри сражались между собой чувство радости и закипающая ярость. На пороге стоял живой и невредимый Шерлок Холмс.  
Проследив взглядом за падением стакана, Шерлок поднял глаза и, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошёл в квартиру, закрывая за собой дверь. Она молчала, размышляя, не кажется ли ей всё это. Первое время он слишком часто снился ей, не позволяя высыпаться, а после разговоров с Мэтью всегда оставался тоскливый осадок на душе и куча воспоминаний, которые не давали покоя ближайшие пару часов, поэтому галлюцинации — это самое безобидное, что могло с ней произойти на этом фоне. Вот только Шерлок был вполне реален, и вполне себе повседневно всматривался в неё, как обычно пытаясь прочесть.  
— Господи, какая же ты сволочь, — нарушая тишину, сквозь зубы процедила Ирэн, даже не подумав о приветствии. Для неё его смерть стала сильным ударом, она едва ли не поседела в первые дни после нашумевших статей лондонской прессы, а он стоит сейчас перед ней, не говоря ни слова, и старается разгадать, как в их первую встречу, словно ничего и не было. Он знал, что она чувствовала в тот злополучный день, только дурак бы не понял, читая все те SMS, которые она посылала ему в тот вечер. Он всё знал, но не посчитал нужным поставить её в известность. Обида разъедала Ирэн изнутри. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать, но легче от этого не становилось. Наоборот, злость возрастала в геометрической прогрессии. Дыхание участилось, а к щекам вмиг прилила кровь.  
— Вообще-то я рассчитывал не на такое приветствие, — спокойно произнёс Шерлок, обходя осколки разбитого стекла и обводя внимательным взглядом помещение. Его спокойствие и доля наглости ещё больше выводили из себя.  
— А чего ты ждал? Тёплых объятий и чая с круассанами? — не удержалась от издёвки Ирен. — Зачем ты вообще сюда приехал? Ты не ответил ни на одно моё SMS в тот чёртов вечер, когда мне это было нужно, когда я сходила здесь с ума, боясь поверить в твою смерть. Ты не ответил ни на один мой звонок, хотя знал, что я чувствовала в тот момент. Ты читал мои сообщения, видел мои звонки, но не сделал ничего для того, чтобы всё это прекратить. Так зачем ты приехал сейчас? Посмотреть, не убиваюсь ли я по тебе? Не беспокойся, я давно уже успокоилась. Можешь возвращаться в Лондон. Не стоило утруждать себя, я бы могла узнать о твоём воскрешении из выпуска новостей, — со злостью выплюнула она. И имела полное право на подобное поведение, Шерлок это прекрасно понимал, однако от этого менее острыми для восприятия её фразы не становились. Каждая из них словно хорошо отточенным клинком проходилась по его совести, которая, как оказалось, всё-таки у него была, оставляя глубокие кровоточащие порезы.  
— Послушай, нам нужно поговорить, — по-прежнему спокойным голосом сказал Шерлок, умело скрывая свои внутренние страхи. Увидев, что Ирэн готова была уже что-то сказать, быстро добавил: — И о Мэтью в том числе, — внезапно в квартире наступила гробовая тишина. На лице Ирэн отразились удивление и лёгкий испуг одновременно. Ему всё известно. И как же она сразу не догадалась? Он знал всё… знал с самого начала. Это можно было понять, ещё когда он, зайдя сюда, начал говорить тише, чем обычно. И даже в этом случае он не потрудился рассказать ей обо всём. Внезапно тишину разрушил оглушающий звук пощёчины. Затем ещё один. Третьего не последовало, хотя ладонь она занесла. Ловко перехватив запястье Ирэн, он крепко прижал её к себе, тем самым лишая возможности двигаться. Она в ответ значительно слабее пару раз ударила его в грудь, после чего Шерлок почувствовал, как начинают дрожать её плечи, а рубашка в области левой ключицы становится влажной. Мягкие женские ладони медленно проскользили по спине к плечам в попытке крепче обнять его.  
— Ты мог хотя бы просто написать пару слов, чтобы я знала, что ты жив, — дрожащим сбивчивым голосом прошептала она. — У меня не осталось никого, кроме Мэтью. Если бы не он, я не знаю, как пережила бы всё это. Мне было так больно, — крепче прижимаясь к него, продолжала шептать ему в плечо Ирэн.  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, — так же тихо ответил Шерлок, не ослабляя объятий. — Но что я должен был сделать? Ты знаешь, насколько обширна была сеть Мориарти? Если бы хоть кто-то из его людей узнал о том, что ты в курсе моего спасения, они бы не остановились ни перед чем. Они бы преследовали вас с Мэтти. Ты правда считаешь, что я допустил бы это? — вполголоса говорил Шерлок. Сейчас он в полной мере понял причину своего поступка двухлетней давности. Всё дело было именно в его отношении к Этой Женщине. Тот далёкий отголосок подсознания, говорящий о её безопасности, был главной причиной его молчания: ни равнодушие, ни запрет о разглашении факта своего спасения, а именно желание не подвергать её опасности. Он, обращающий внимание на любые мелочи, не заметил самого главного. Мэтью никак не изменил его отношения к Ирэн или к семье в целом, он лишь стал толчком, заставившим Шерлока пересмотреть все свои приоритеты… своеобразным катализатором жизненной реакции. — Послушай, я знаю, что именно заставил тебя пережить. Знаю, что виноват перед тобой. Но если бы это произошло снова, я поступил бы также. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня погиб кто-то, кто мне дорог, — твёрдо закончил он. Оказалось, вовсе не страшно признавать свои страхи и слабости. Ирэн за время монолога заметно расслабилась в его объятиях. Плечи её почти перестали подрагивать, ладони увереннее обхватывали мужское тело. О былой истерике напоминали лишь редкие приглушённые всхлипы. — Вы стали более сентиментальной, мисс Адлер, — едва различимым шёпотом произнёс Шерлок. Сейчас в его фразе нельзя было услышать ни презрения, ни насмешки, с которыми он раньше говорил о чувствах. Сейчас это была просто констатация факта, в которой различалась едва заметная нотка понимания.  
— Картер. Мисс Картер. Ирэн Адлер была обезглавлена террористами в Карачи, — мягко поправила она.  
— Но ведь мы оба знаем, что это не так, — спокойно ответил Шерлок, вспоминая тот день в Пакистане. Он тогда впервые боялся опоздать, боялся, что не сможет её спасти, и этот страх затмевал весь здравый смысл, что дико раздражало. А когда всё закончилось, позволил себе облегчённо выдохнуть. Хотя чувство тревоги и не отпускало его ещё полтора часа, он знал, что самое страшное уже позади.  
— Это ведь ты отправил мне розу, когда Мэтти родился? — внезапно спросила она слегка взволнованно. В голове вдруг выстроилась полная картина, закрасив все белые пятна, которые мучали её раньше. Сейчас всё стало ясно и понятно.  
— С чего ты взяла? — как можно равнодушнее спросил Шерлок. Он не планировал рассказывать ей об этом сентиментальном поступке. Он считал его чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, чем-то, чего ему делать не положено. Но в то же время чувствовал, что поступил тогда правильно.  
— Значит, ты, — удовлетворённо ответила Ирэн. Она слишком хорошо умела видеть скрытый подтекст в словах, чтобы не понимать истинный смысл фраз Шерлока, за которыми он часто прятался, пытаясь что-то узнать.  
— И всё же?  
— Только ты мог настолько точно подобрать оттенок цветка, чтобы он совпадал с цветом моей помады, которой были накрашены мои губы в день нашего знакомства… и только ты сравнивал меня с розой, — легко ответила Ирэн. — Прости за мою истерику, мне не следовало… — начала она, мягко отстраняясь от детектива. Он тут же перестал прижимать её к себе и спешно выпустил из своих объятий.  
— Это нормально. Слёзы и истерика — это естественная реакция организма на стресс, — спокойно сказал Шерлок. Ирэн лишь едва заметно поджала губы и слегка кивнула, а затем развернулась в сторону кухни и, негласно приглашая гостя, последовала туда.  
Войдя в незнакомое помещение, обвёл его взглядом, после чего сел за стол.  
— Как отреагировал Джон на твоё воскрешение? — встав напротив и облокотившись о кухонный гарнитур, спросила Ирэн.  
— Никак. Он пока не знает об этом, — будничным тоном ответил Шерлок, чем вызвал ее удивление. Она действительно не думала, что узнает о его спасении раньше, чем доктор Ватсон или миссис Хадсон.  
— Даже так? И что ты собираешься делать?  
— С Джоном пока ничего. А вот тебе хочу предложить вернуться в Лондон, — вставая из-за стола, проговорил он. Он хорошо обдумал это решение, поэтому был твёрдо настроен на разговор. — Первое время тебе нельзя будет появляться в центре города, да и придётся стать более осторожной, но позже ты сможешь жить так же спокойно, как и сейчас. Майкрофт обеспечит вам с Мэтти защиту и поможет мне избавиться от твоих врагов, но и ему нужно время. Он, конечно, хочет казаться всемогущим волшебником, но это не так, — твёрдо убеждал Шерлок, расхаживая мимо неё взад-вперёд.  
— Шерлок, ты хоть понимаешь, что именно предлагаешь мне? — после длительного молчания тихо начала Ирэн. — Ты не просто возвращаешь меня в Лондон, ты собираешься участвовать в жизни нашего сына. Ты же не семейный человек. Ты ведь живёшь расследованиями и загадками. Для тебя всё это станет сущим адом, из которого тебе захочется сбежать, потому что быт — это скука, из-за которой ты обычно стреляешь по стенам. Ты же не будешь приходить в выходные, чтобы почитать с Мэтью сказки. Не будешь водить его на занятия по футболу или плаванию. А ему нужно именно это. Ему нужна родительская забота и ласка… ему нужны, как ты выражаешься, сантименты, потому что он не считает их химическим дефектом. Шерлок, он всего лишь обычный ребёнок, и ты должен это понимать. Он не игрушка. Ты не можешь сейчас сказать ему, что ты — его отец, а потом уйти, — твёрдо говорила Ирэн, желая донести до него истину. Она слишком хорошо его знала… слишком хорошо осознавала перспективы их отношений… слишком боялась навредить своему ребёнку. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы он потом начал спрашивать, почему вдруг папа перестал звонить и приходить. Он ещё слишком мал, чтобы понять всё это. Пожалуйста, просто обдумай всё, прежде чем принимать какие-то решения, — почти прошептала Ирэн последнюю фразу. Шерлок в ответ не сказал ни слова, лишь вытащил из нагрудного кармана небольшой снимок и протянул его женщине, которая с нескрываемым удивлением стала всматриваться в картинку.  
— У тебя нет этой фотографии, но я получил её спустя пару часов после рождения Мэтью, — ответил на немой вопрос Шерлок, после чего подошёл ближе и, взяв её левую ладонь в свою, заставил приложить прохладные пальцы к своей сонной артерии.  
— Чувствуешь? Не ты одна за это время стала более сентиментальной. Но ты права, — плавно опуская её ладонь, произнёс он, смотря в глаза собеседницы. — Я действительно не буду приходить по выходным. Но только потому, что хочу видеться со своим сыном намного чаще, чем один раз в неделю. Я не буду водить его ни на футбол, ни на плавание, потому что буду учить его играть на скрипке. Занятие музыкой, в отличие от спорта, развивает интеллект. И я не буду читать ему сказки, потому что в них нет никакого смысла. Я и без них найду, что ему рассказать перед сном. А что касается скуки… скука бывает всегда и везде, даже в расследованиях, но я ведь не перестаю этим заниматься. Стараюсь, конечно, не брать скучные дела, но бывает, — на полном серьёзе говорил Шерлок, не прерывая зрительного контакта. — Послушай меня, — беря Ирэн за плечи, прошептал он. — Да, я не романтик и далёк от сентиментальности, по сравнению с другими. Ты не дождёшься от меня завтраков в постель и банальных фраз о любви, и ты это знаешь. Однако я могу обещать тебе относительно счастливую жизнь. У нас может быть нормальная семья, в которой вырастет счастливый ребёнок. Я постараюсь сделать всё, что от меня зависит. Просто доверься мне, — по-прежнему крепко сжимая ее плечи, эмоционально шептал Шерлок. Ирэн же после минутной задумчивости просто прижалась всем телом к нему, крепко обхватывая руками его талию. Ему не нужны были лишние слова, чтобы понять, какое она приняла решение, поэтому он просто обнял её в ответ, впервые чувствуя, как в груди разливается приятное тепло. — У тебя холодные руки, — склоняясь к ее левому ушку, едва слышно прошептал он. Прохлада её пальцев легко ощущалась сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.  
— Я часто мёрзну в последнее время, — не менее тихо призналась Ирэн, зная, что он услышит.  
— Я могу согреть тебя, — не увеличивая громкость своего голоса, неоспоримым тоном заключил он, чуть сильнее сжимая её в своих объятиях. Ей потребовалось всего три секунды, чтобы уловить в этой фразе явно выраженную привязанность с его стороны.  
— Я знаю. Мне и так всегда с тобой тепло, — отвечая на оба значения данной фразы, шепнула Ирэн, слегка, но искренне улыбаясь. Он и вправду никогда не скажет ей ни одной банальной фразы о любви, просто потому, что он так устроен. Однако это не помешает ему говорить нечто подобное, и ей этого будет достаточно. Для неё это будет намного важнее, чем пустое и заезженное «Я тебя люблю».

13.12.2017


End file.
